


Jamais vu

by Alas



Series: Drabble of Les amis in different worlds [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas





	1. Chapter 1

“扛了三十六个小时，是个硬汉子。再把录音放一遍。”特工头目踢了格朗泰尔一脚，好在他已经快没什么知觉了。  
安灼拉的声音再一次从无机质的白噪音里浮出来：“格朗泰尔,你啥也不能,信仰,思想,志愿,生,死,你全不能。回去吧，别给我们的运动丢脸。”你知道一句话重复的次数多了，就分辨不出它的含义，这叫做Jamais vu。公白飞说的，格朗泰尔记住了。但是多少次算多？多少次算多？  
录音停了，又是他熟悉的声音：“你的安灼拉亲口说的，还要追着他跑吗？给你的领袖打个电话吧，说你对他有多失望。剩下的我们来，我们帮你报复他。”  
格朗泰尔挣扎着把脸侧过来，他希望自己不要说了一半就呛死在血水里：“……给我支烟。”  
格朗泰尔美美地吸了一口，这一口就吸掉几乎三分之一。特工不耐烦地把电话递给他，格朗泰尔轻蔑地示意他们：没看见我的右手断了，傻瓜们？其中一个强忍着恼火按格朗泰尔含含糊糊的指示拨号码，一连拨错了五六回。“尽量拖延时间，多说点。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，接过听筒，把它贴在自己耳朵上。  
“嘿，你好啊，宝贝儿。”格朗泰尔刚一开口，就听到听筒里冒出杂音。啊，隔音墙外头的监听组开始工作了。格朗泰尔清清嗓子，用舌头把烟卷拨到嘴角，继续说：”唉，不管你信不信，我从来都只是个给太太们找回卷毛狗的侦探，那时候日子多简单。你知道后来出了什么事？我遇见你了。还有你那一伙，当然。"  
他听到听筒里一声尖利的金属摩擦，他们在试图破解干扰装置。格朗泰尔舔舔嘴唇，接着说：  
"事情麻烦了。但并不因为麻烦就变得不好，好和麻烦是相互独立的两个事件。就比如说你的灵魂，你有个很好的灵魂，但是当没有一个特洛伊供你焚毁的时候它就变成你的麻烦。你的灵魂真好，又干燥又温暖，是宇宙之火上的一个小火星，闪呀闪的。我每次半夜走过塞纳河边，看见河里——天上——反正是那些亮晶晶的东西，我就想到你的灵魂。"  
白噪音更大了，也许是他的错觉，隔壁有乱糟糟的脚步声。他们已经追踪到了吗？很惊讶吧。不，这是他的错觉，他在隔音室里呐。格朗泰尔继续说：  
”嘿，安灼拉。我爱你，我特别的爱你，我不能不爱你，就像冬天来了的时候候鸟不能不往更暖和的地方飞。虽然说过无数遍了，还是要再说一遍省得后悔。死人把没说出口的话憋在喉咙里会消化不良……等等，这话逻辑不对。不过你明白我什么意思，是吧？我希望你还没忘了这是什么意思。安灼拉，宝贝儿，你可真麻烦。而且你会犯错误，你真的会。可这不代表我能不爱你——老天，我可真完蛋，甚至不能更恨你。“  
门开了，一道光透进格朗泰尔的隔音室，他睁大眼睛往有光的地方看，好像阳光有多稀罕似的。进来报告的人急着说话，门就那么开着，上帝保佑不随手关门的人。格朗泰尔还在喃喃低语他毫无逻辑的话，直到愤怒的特工一枪打穿他的脑袋。  
特工头目捞起格朗泰尔一直紧紧捂着的听筒，里面只有一个电子音反反复复地说："你好，这儿是大写的R侦探事务所，你丢的是狗还是猫？不管是啥请别留言，录音机坏了。"


	2. HE 版本

“扛了三十六个小时，是个硬汉子。再把录音放一遍。”特工头目踢了格朗泰尔一脚，好在他已经快没什么知觉了。  
安灼拉的声音再一次从无机质的白噪音里浮出来：“格朗泰尔,你啥也不能,信仰,思想,志愿,生,死,你全不能。回去吧，别给我们的运动丢脸。”你知道一句话重复的次数多了，就分辨不出它的含义，这叫做Jamais vu。公白飞说的，格朗泰尔记住了。但是多少次算多？多少次算多？  
录音停了，又是他熟悉的声音：“你的安灼拉亲口说的，还要追着他跑吗？给你的领袖打个电话吧，说你对他有多失望。剩下的我们来，我们帮你报复他。”  
格朗泰尔挣扎着把脸侧过来，他希望自己不要说了一半就呛死在血水里：“……给我支烟。”  
格朗泰尔美美地吸了一口，这一口就吸掉几乎三分之一。特工不耐烦地把电话递给他，格朗泰尔轻蔑地示意他们：没看见我的右手断了，傻瓜们？其中一个强忍着恼火按格朗泰尔含含糊糊的指示拨号码，一连拨错了五六回。“尽量拖延时间，多说点。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，接过听筒，把它贴在自己耳朵上。  
“嘿，你好啊，宝贝儿。”格朗泰尔刚一开口，就听到听筒里冒出杂音。啊，隔音墙外头的监听组开始工作了。格朗泰尔清清嗓子，用舌头把烟卷拨到嘴角，继续说：”唉，不管你信不信，我从来都只是个给太太们找回卷毛狗的侦探，那时候日子多简单。你知道后来出了什么事？我遇见你了。还有你那一伙，当然。"  
他听到听筒里一声尖利的金属摩擦，他们在试图破解干扰装置。格朗泰尔舔舔嘴唇，接着说：  
"事情麻烦了。但并不因为麻烦就变得不好，好和麻烦是相互独立的两个事件。就比如说你的灵魂，你有个很好的灵魂，但是当没有一个特洛伊供你焚毁的时候它就变成你的麻烦。你的灵魂真好，又干燥又温暖，是宇宙之火上的一个小火星，闪呀闪的。我每次半夜走过塞纳河边，看见河里——天上——反正是那些亮晶晶的东西，我就想到你的灵魂。"  
白噪音更大了，也许是他的错觉，隔壁有乱糟糟的脚步声。他们已经追踪到了吗？很惊讶吧。不，这是他的错觉，他在隔音室里呐。格朗泰尔继续说：  
”嘿，安灼拉。我爱你，我特别的爱你，我不能不爱你，就像冬天来了的时候候鸟不能不往更暖和的地方飞。虽然说过无数遍了，还是要再说一遍省得后悔。死人把没说出口的话憋在喉咙里会消化不良……等等，这话逻辑不对。不过你明白我什么意思，是吧？我希望你还没忘了这是什么意思。安灼拉，宝贝儿，你可真麻烦。而且你会犯错误，你真的会。可这不代表我能不爱你——老天，我可真完蛋，甚至不能更恨你。“你好，这儿是大写的R侦探事务所，你丢的是狗还是猫？不管是啥请别留言，录音机坏了。你好，这儿是大写的R侦探事务所，你丢的是狗还是猫？不管是啥请别留言，录音机坏了。他自己欢快的声音在答录机里反复回答。  
门开了，一道光透进格朗泰尔的隔音室，他睁大眼睛往有光的地方看，好像阳光有多稀罕似的。进来报告的人急着说话，门就那么开着，上帝保佑不随手关门的人。特工们一片慌乱，其中一个抓起枪带，想想又扔下去抓钱包。头目大喊：“都他妈给我冷静！元首不可能离开！”“那王八蛋真跑了！”来报告的人急得大喊，头目一枪打碎了他的脑袋。  
哎呦，真乱。格朗泰尔懒洋洋地靠在椅背上品着剩下的大半根烟卷，等着他的那颗子弹。  
一连串的枪声。  
喝，他们阔气了，不用数着子弹开枪了。格朗泰尔继续想，显然我还能思考，可推知我仍存在。奇怪。  
格朗泰尔再次睁开眼睛，看到一个眼熟得不正常的天花板。“哦。”他说。  
“谢谢你给我们争取到了足够的时间，巴黎醒来了。”安灼拉的声音，格朗泰尔愣了半分钟才明白为什么这次的内容变了：安灼拉就在他床边，坐在格朗泰尔堆脏衣服的沙发上。“你一共昏迷了十八个小时，我看完了你的案卷。”  
“你就是不乐意浪费时间。”格朗泰尔沙哑地笑笑。这微笑还没结束，安灼拉的嘴唇就贴在格朗泰尔的嘴唇上。“我听了三十七遍。”安灼拉说，然后继续不浪费时间。


End file.
